finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Aileen/Gameplay
Aileen is an optional playable character in Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. She is a physical attacker, with several support abilities, who is able to equip all weapon types. She is seemingly based on the recurring Machinist job. She currently has three variants: "Aileen", the Japan-only "Dressy Aileen", and the limited-time "Explorer Aileen" from a collaboration with the Tomb Raider series. Aileen Aileen is a 5-7★ Rare Summon, available since the event Shadow of the Empire (which originally ran in May 2017 in the Global version). Her job is listed as Machinist and her roles are Physical Damage and Support. She has no innate element or status ailment resistances. Her Trust Master reward is the Earth-elemental spear Artisan, which has an Attack power of 135. Her Super Trust Master reward is the hat, Scanning Goggles (ATK+52), which grants the passives Plant Killer, Stone Killer, Bug Killer, and Machine Killer (all of which increase the equipped unit's physical damage against those monster types by 50%). Her awakening materials are the following: *6★ - Prismatic Horn x20, Fairies' Writ x10, Rainbow Bloom x10, Calamity Gem x5, Divine Crystal x5 *7★ - Aileen's Prism x1 Stats Aileen's stats at her highest levels are as follows (with no passive abilities taken into account), along with the maximum amount of stat points that can be increased through pot-enhancements: Abilities Aileen has four ability slots. She has no magic affinity. ;Ability Awakening Aileen has three traits that can be enhanced: Analysis, Recovery Oil, and Piledriver. * Analysis boosts Aileen's ATK by 30% and physical damage against machina and stone enemies by 50%. Analysis +1 further boosts damage dealt to machina/stone enemies up to 75% and Aileen's HP by 20%. Awakening the ability a second time increases ATK by 50% when equipping a spear. It requires Tech crysts. * On its default version, Recovery Oil heals the party's HP by 1150 (x8) for three turns, amount increased up to 2100 with +1. Recovery Oil +2 boosts Limit Burst fill rate by 50% to the party. It requires Healing crysts. * Piledriver deals damage (x2) to an enemy ignoring DEF and decreasing earth resistance by 50% (for three turns). Awakening it one time boosts the damage dealt (x2.5) and twice, the earth resistance decrease (75%) along with enabling Piledriver to be chained its own family tree ability. It requires Power crysts. ;Limit Burst is Aileen's Limit Burst and a damage-type ability. It is a 4-hit attack that deals physical damage to a single enemy, while ignoring DEF by 50%. Its modifier will depend on Aileen's LB level: Equipment Aileen can equip the following weapon types: daggers, swords, greatswords, katanas, staves, rods, bows, axes, hammers, spears, instruments, whips, throwing weapons, guns, maces and fists. She can equip the following armor types: light shields, hats, helms, clothes, light armor, heavy armor and robes. She can equip accessories. Equipping her Trust Master reward (the spear Artisan), or her Super Trust Master reward (the Scanning Goggles hat), will trigger her Trust ability "Version Upgrade". It increase Aileen's equipment ATK by 100% and accuracy by 25% when single wielding any weapon, increases Piledriver's modifier by (1.2x), and increases her LB gauge fill rate by 50%. Gallery FFBE 451 Aileen.png|No. 451 Aileen (5★). FFBE 452 Aileen.png|No. 452 Aileen (6★). FFBE 980 Aileen.png|No. 980 Aileen (7★). FFBE Scanning Goggles.png|Scanning Goggles. FFBE Aileen animation.gif| FFBE Aileen animation12.gif| FFBE Aileen animation2.gif| FFBE Aileen animation16.gif| FFBE Aileen animation3.gif| FFBE Aileen animation13.gif| FFBE Aileen animation4.gif| FFBE Aileen animation14.gif| FFBE Aileen animation5.gif| FFBE Aileen animation17.gif| FFBE Aileen animation6.gif| FFBE Aileen animation18.gif| FFBE Aileen animation7.gif| FFBE Aileen animation15.gif| FFBE Aileen animation8.gif| FFBE Aileen animation10.gif| FFBE Aileen animation9.gif| FFBE Aileen animation11.gif| FFBE Fatal Impact.gif|Fatal Impact limit burst. Dressy Aileen Dressy Aileen is a 5-7★, currently available in both versions of the game. FFBE 1437 Aileen.png|No. 1437 Dress-Up Aileen (5★). FFBE 1438 Aileen.png|No. 1438 Dress-Up Aileen (6★). FFBE 1439 Aileen.png|No. 1439 Dress-Up Aileen (7★). Explorer Aileen Explorer Aileen is a 5-6★ Global-exclusive Rare Summon, who was available during the Tomb Raider collaboration Tomb of the Silversmith (which originally ran in March 2018 in the Global version). Her job is listed as Tomb Raider, and her role is Physical Damage. She has no innate element or status ailment resistances. Her Trust Master reward is the passive ability Tomb Raider, which increases the equipped unit's HP by 20%, its equipment ATK (50%) and accuracy (25%) when single wielding any weapon, its counter chances by 25%, and fills the LB gauge by 2 per turn. Her awakening materials are the following: Prismatic Horn x10, Faeries' Writ x10, Rainbow Bloom x10, Calamity Gem x5, Divine Crystal x15 Stats Explorer Aileen's stats at her highest levels are as follows (with no passive abilities taken into account), along with the maximum amount of stat points that can be increased through pot-enhancements: Abilities Explorer Aileen has four ability slots. She has no magic affinities. She has a conditional ability: ;Limit Burst is Explorer Aileen's Limit Burst and a damage-type ability. It is a 4-hit attack that deals partially-unmitigated physical damage to a single enemy, ignoring it defense by 50%, and enables Aileen to use the ability "Killing Blow" for the newxt two turns. Its damage modifier will depend on Explorer Aileen's LB level: Equipment Explorer Aileen can equip the following weapon types: daggers, swords, greatswords, katanas, staves, rods, bows, axes, hammers, spears, instruments, whips, throwing weapons, guns, maces and fists. She can equip the following armor types: light shields, hats, helms, clothes, light armor, heavy armor and robes. She can equip accessories. She has an exclusive-effect materia: Power of the Sands, which increases any equipped unit's ATK and SPR by 15%, and decreases their chance of being targeted by 10%; it also grants "Power of the Sands", which gives immunity to Petrify, if equipped by Lara Croft, Explorer Aileen, Divine Soleil or Pharaoh Abel. Gallery FFBE 8137 Aileen.png|No. 8137 Explorer Aileen (5★). FFBE 8138 Aileen.png|No. 8138 Explorer Aileen (6★). Category:Character gameplay in Final Fantasy Brave Exvius